La Legion
by EFFErlz
Summary: Un día la humanidad va a ser visitada por seres hermosos. La raza humana estará a su merced pero estos traerán un giro bastante considerable a lo que se llego a conocer. Un ser divino a puesto los ojos en un simple mortal ¿El también le corresponderá después de lo que su raza hizo? Amor enfermizo a base de obsesión [JOHNLOCK/WING!LOCK][mystrade]
1. Chapter 1

Habían bajado desde el cielo como seres hermosos. Todos en la tierra se deleitaron cuando llegaron con sus extensas alas de largas plumas blancas. Cometimos el error de creer que se trataba de la ayuda de Dios para acabar con la maldad en el planeta porque ellos no vinieron a ver por nosotros.

Primero nos sorprendieron sobrevolandonos. Se detenían unos momentos para observarnos y aquel que tomaba la iniciativa de hacer contacto simplemente era ignorado por la mirada soberbia y el porte altivo de su destacada belleza.

Después de un par de semanas de solo ser apreciados por la mayoría de ojos multicolor lo segundo que sucedió fue que cada uno de los que parecían ser importantes se dirigieron a las personas del gobierno.

Estos supuestos ángeles con armaduras platinadas de forma discreta mantuvieron contacto con presidentes, empresarios y gente de la actual realeza existente en todo el mundo así como se plantaron en el vaticano justo en la plaza de San Pedro. Ignorando aun al resto de la población humana.

La humanidad siguió con su curso normal tras meses. La euforia por los hombres alados acrescento con cuentos, leyendas y trucos publicitarios. Se hacían famosos mientras ellos no nos prestaban atención y la gente con la que habían hablado no decían nada aunque se les notaba conformes.

Con la tercera invasión llegaron de nueva cuenta los alados armados junto con grupos pequeños de mas de estos ángeles que comenzaron a tomar cosas de nuestros hogares. Aparentemente científicos que se manejaban con base a escritos sobre sus pieles blancas. Y así en todo el mundo se hizo normal que uno de estos entes tocara a tu puerta para poder entrar y tomar algunas cosas que no regresarían.

Un dia llegaron a lo que llego ser mi hogar en el viejo Londres y no les deje pasar. El error que me costo que mi puerta fuera derribada y se llevaran mas de la mitad de mis pertenencias. Cuando se retiraron los muy altos y fornidos alados dejaron una inscripción, una runa brillante en la puerta de mi casa. Los vi partir mientras yo me desvanecía en la inconsciencia.

Supe después por palabras de mi hermana que todo aquel que ponia resistencia tenia aquella inscripción en su entrada junto con otras mas que algunos tenian en sus cuerpos por lo que me puse a investigar sin obtener éxito. Solo encontraba anécdotas de personas que mantuvieron contacto y paginas en donde los admiraban.

Asi estuvimos unas semanas mas hasta que desaparecieron por completo durante aproximadamente 3 meses cuando el inicio de personas desaparecidas incremento notablemente en el planeta.

Un dia desaparecían solo niños y al siguiente solo adultos jovenes. A veces el numero de desaparecidos era de solo pelirrojos hasta que pasaban los numeros a ser de gente rubia o de tez morena. Todos ellos sacados de sus hogares sin ningun indicio de poner resistencia.

Ahora a pesar de la discapacidad en una de mis piernas me puse a investigar por segunda ocasión aventurandome a hacer trabajo de campo. Buscando en las casas de los actuales desaparecidos copie las runas de cada una de las puertas en las que algunas noches de insomnio me di cuenta por comparaciones de fotografias y dibujos de lo que ahora estaba pasando.

En cuatro runas parecidas me percate de que se trataban de numeros y las demas eran características. Lo que estaban haciendo los alados era categorizarnos como animales por medio de un cenzo. Separandonos por grupos de raza y numero de familia, hasta por comportamiento ya que no se llevaron a los que tenian la misma runa brillante que habian dejado en mi puerta la vez que llegaron a invadirme.

Muchas personas inquietas comenzaron a temer mientras los alados volvieron a desaparecer durante otros largos meses donde aparentemente nos dejaron en pazpor fin sin ningun rapto, ningun acto de presencia. Solo seis meses en los que nos hicieron creer que todo habia terminado y lo demás habia tomado su curso. Solo seis meses para despedirnos de lo que alguna vez llegamos a conocer.


	2. La Legión: EL CAMBIO

En una noche de otoño en la que los copos de nieve indicaban que el invierno se acercaba el Big Ben fue interrumpido antes de indicar las doce en punto de la madrugada.

Me encontraba leyendo en mi sillón predilecto cuando una ráfaga fría se llevo la vida del fuego en la chimenea asi como la energía en todas las luces que se mantenían encendidas en el piso. Londres se vio sumido en el silencio absoluto mientras yo incrédulo trate de encender el televisor que se quedo apagado. Sin mas me levante para ver por la ventana la negrura de los edificios que eran levemente iluminados por el manto de nieve que cubría la calle.

El llamado de mi casera; La señora Hudson, me hizo despegarme de la ventana para atenderla. Aparentemente no era un apagón de varias cuadras y con sus arrugadas manos entrelazadas nerviosamente me confeso estar preocupada. Como ex militar me postre estoico ante ella para no exaltarle mas con mis propias preocupaciones cuando los vidrios comenzaron a vibrar fuertemente por el sonido de una trompeta.

Por instinto cubrimos nuestro oidos mientras protegíamos nuestras cabezas temerosos de que los vidrios explotasen en pedazos con tan tremenda intensidad.

Como si se tratase de un campo magnetico, el estruendo del instrumento encendió de nuevo todos los aparatos electrónicos en un lapso muy corto hasta que los llevo a su limite y los hizo estallar. Focos, televisiones y hasta mi propio celular se volvieron locos unos segundos en los que la trompeta continuaba hasta que se corto el sonido como si jamas se hubiera presentado.

La clama invadio de nuevo y la señora Hudson y yo nos incorporamos viendonos a cada uno desconcertados. Pense hasta que se me escapo de los labios "Los Alados". Martha (la casera) me observo hecha un manojo de nervios hasta que ahora un destello nos cejo seguido de una onda expansiva que nos dejo noqueados en el suelo.

Cuando recobre el conocimiento me encontraba en una habitacion junto con mas personas que se iban despertando. Todos nosotros con camizones de tela vaporoza completamente desnudos bajo esta.

Automáticamente busque a la señora Hudson aunque evidentemente supuse que no estaria mas conmigo ya que al ver alrededor estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres de cabello rubio y baja estatura como es mi complexión.

Unos a otros nos miramos interrogantes. Observe el cuarto de concreto en el que nos habian metido. Tenia unas aberturas como ventanas alargadas que se mantenian por sobre nosotros casi hasta llegar al techo. La poca luz que entraba era del brillante sol de afuera.

El ambiente se mantenia calmado hasta que una mujer alterada preguntaba algo en ruso y otra mas a su lado muy condescendiente la calmaba en otro idioma.

Hice por ponerme de pie mas mis piernas se mantuvieron pesadas como si no las hubiese movido en un largo tiempo, despues un fuerte sentimiento de hambre me invadio junto con nauseas. Ignorando mi estado, como si fuese primerizo me levante manteniendo el equilibrio con los brazos extendidos hasta que me senti seguro como para dar un paso. Mi acción alentó a otra mujer a ponerse de pie y un tropezón mio hizo que me ganara una advertencia de la misma dama que muy divertida me observo.

- Hemos estado por lo menos 4 meses inconscientes, yo que tu comenzaba mas lento- hablo ella quedándose quieta en su lugar aparentemente luchando contra el vértigo.

- ¿Como sabes eso?- pregunte tajante haciendo caso en esperar un poco. Ella respondió:

- La ultima vez que recuerdo estar conciente mi cabello apenas y tocaba mi cuello- Al decir esto le examine bastante sorprendido de ver que sus rubios cabellos estaban por sobre sus hombros.

Me encontraba con una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos y por sobre todos estos la desesperación reinaba. Di otro vistazo a los lados contando al tanteo a los que seguían dormidos y los que estaban sentados completamente desorientados. Ahi durante los aproximados 4 meses habiamos dormido ajenos al mundo una cantidad de 60 personas con rasgos parecidos.

- Mary Morstan- dijo de nuevo ella y la vi de vuelta.

- John Watson-

[...]


End file.
